Study of acupuncture vs. sham acupuncture in treating pain from bony metastatic prostrate cancer, whether acupuncture can reduce the need for narcotics in pain control and to show if pain relief will improve function. No patients have been recruited into the study as of this date. Several pilot study patients have been evaluated.